


Bound

by Medie



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Five Acts meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ironic that his and Loki's greatest mistakes had led to <em>her</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



> written for [](http://kijikun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kijikun**](http://kijikun.dreamwidth.org/) for the [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html) for the prompt "Bondage" and, er, _fluffiest bondage ever, OMG_. My thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=weaslett)[**weaslett**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=weaslett) for the beta!

Are you sure, she'd asked him. She'd been tentative then, worried almost, and he'd laughed. A soft chuckle full of all the things he wanted to show her, all the things of Asgard he'd cast aside and forgotten as meaningless details, and learn anew through her brilliant mind. She'd misunderstood his laughter, ducking her head, and he'd silenced in an instant.

He'd apologized with gentle kisses, an indulgence for he could never know enough of her taste, and with whispered explanations. It seemed an eternity of waiting before she'd shaken her head, laughing at herself and him as she sat back with arms crossed beneath her breasts.

Another eternity had passed before he realized he'd forgotten himself, greedy for the sight of her body bared to him, and her laughter had filled the air around him.

Thor'd wondered, then, if it were possible to fill oneself with the essence of another. If he might ever draw his very breath from her existence. It already seemed that he did, but it all seemed so unimaginable.

Perhaps it was from that he'd drawn the idea. Perhaps. Whatever the reason, with Jane's fears assuaged, he'd taken Mjölnir in hand and laid it upon his own chest. It was easily enough removed, of course. For all that it could restrain others, the hammer was as much part of him as his very limbs and, thus, it was a bond willingly embraced. Thor surrendered to it as willingly as he surrendered to the woman astride him.

"I am at your mercy, lady," he'd pronounced, grinning as he'd thrown back his arms to present himself. "Do your worst."

She'd rolled her eyes, another sight that delighted him, but she'd accepted him at his word and that was where they were now. Thor pinned beneath the might of his own weapon as Jane's fingers traced their way about his form.

They skimmed the inside of one leg, near his knee, and it jerked out of his control. He tried, unsuccessfully, to smother the noise that slipped free of him, but failed. Jane's gaze met his, flush with triumph, and she traced the spot again with the same success.

"Well, what's this?" she asked, biting her lower lip, teasing, as she repeated it another time. "The god of thunder is _ticklish_?"

"One of my deepest secrets," he said, finding his breath short. Whether it was the touch of her fingertips against his flesh or the slow, easy slide of her against his body, even Thor could not tell. Mjölnir kept him pinned, but his hips moved, rocking up despite all intentions, and Jane's mirth stuttered, her chest rising quickly with a sudden intake of breath. He wanted nothing more than to cast the hammer aside and claim her body with his own, the invitation was in her gaze and in the heat between her thighs. He _wanted_ but Mjölnir and his word held him still.

He was at her mercy and remained content to be so, caught beneath the scrutiny of her gaze. "Promise you will share it with no living man...or Darcy." Especially Darcy. He feared few things in any realm, but what she might do with such information—that he feared more than the threat of a thousand giants.

Jane laughed, bending past Mjölnir to kiss him. It started a light thing, playful, but he pressed upward and she allowed him the deepening of it. Again the temptation of more reached for him and again Thor submitted to the bonds of word and metal which held him. It was worth it for the way Jane smiled and the feeling which spread its way through his breast. " _Promise_." Moving from his reach, Jane rested a hand on his hip, so close to where he waited, hard and ready, but so agonizingly far. She'd enjoy it too much anyway."

"My lady is merciful," he said, teasing, but meaning it just the same. "I am grateful." For so many things that he did not think he could ever name them all. It was ironic that his and Loki's greatest mistakes had led to _her_. He wondered if his brother would ever truly understand his gratitude.

Loki's warning echoed in his ears. He'd barely noticed it then, in the rush to stop him, but now-beneath Jane's hands and surrounded by her world, Thor felt it to his core.

"Hey," Jane said, leaning over him. "Still with me?"

He brought one hand up, brushing fingertips along her chin. "Always."

She smiled and ducked her head, strands of her hair making their way back and forth over his skin with the motion. Thor shivered for the touch, but found no laughter in it, only the slow heat of wanting her. His breath caught and held in his chest and he saw understanding in her eyes. Understanding confirmed by the slow drag of her hair over the length of him.

He groaned, low in his chest, unprepared by the touch of her mouth. Her name followed as she curled fingers around him, held him as her mouth worked, and Thor was undone. He forced himself to lay hands flat against the bed beneath him, resisting even the urge to grab handfuls of the worn sheets. He would not dislodge Mjölnir until she released him, however she released him, he had given his word. He had given himself into her hands and there he would remain.

Even when she raised up and replaced her mouth with her body, he remained so. He lay beneath Mjölnir's weight and watched her ride him. In truth, it was a glorious sight to behold and for all that he wanted to close his eyes and bathe in the sensation of her body taking his, Thor refused.

Not until she arched; his name a sharp, breathless cry upon her lips, did he finally give in. Not until she looked at him, smiling, and laid one finger against Mjölnir; the signal he had been waiting for. In the space a heartbeat, Mjölnir was set aside and his arms were around her, body driving up. Jane rewarded him with another cry, fingernails gripping his shoulders, and he matched it with one of his own.

After, when they lay tangled together, sated and lazy, Thor skimmed a kiss over her shoulder and nipped playfully. As always, her soft laugh delighted him and he did it again just to hear the sound of it.

"Heady stuff," Jane said, her hand tracing the length of his side, "having a god at your mercy. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that."

Thor laughed, happily drawing her closer. She responded by sprawling across his body, claiming every part of him that she could reach, and he surrendered it and more with a sigh of contentment. "Well, you shall have many years to try, my lady."


End file.
